Nomura Fudou
Appearance He is tall, with green eyes and black hair, with a well-trained body, he also has scars on the back of probable torture or struggle. Personality Nomura is an extremely carefree and pacifistic person who loves freedom and peace, and dislikes being forced to do things especially girl stuff. He tends to avoid fights and doesn't usually engage in brawls unless in self-defense, further showing his somewhat peaceful nature. He isn't very Perverted either despite the embarrassing situations he's placed in. He isn't afraid to resort to violence as seen when he slapped one of the most dangerous girls in school for making Onigawara Rin cry after framing him. * sur Background During a huge brawl, he managed to injure 40 people. However, he was the one who suffered the worst injuries and was hospitalized. Since he was involved in the huge brawl, he was expelled from his previous school and was forcefully transferred to The Private Aichi Symbiosis Academy. Abilities and Powers Master Martial Artist: Having underwent extremely hard training in martial arts since chilhood, Nomura is a extremely proficient master in hand-to-hand combat. His skills are great enough to even fight and defeat the highly skilled swordswoman of the Five Supreme Swords such as Rin Onigawara and Mary Kikakujō. He singlehandedly take down 40 people in a brawl and even defeat Kirukiru Amō in one on one combat * Madan '''(魔弹 lit:Magic Bullet): Nomura's signature technique. He can muster it in any position with both hands. By using sheer muscle control Nomura can focus his strength in one hand to unleash a powerful shockwave from a palm strike. It is strong enough to stop a swinging log. '''Enhanced Strength: Due to his extremely rigorous training, Nomura is in top physical condition. Nomura is extremely strong, able to pack powerful punches and kicks. He even managed to wrestle a large bear in a sumo match, lifting up his entire body. He is also able to stop a log trap from hitting Kyo-bou with his Madan. Enhanced Speed: Due to his martial arts training, Nomura is extremely fast and agile , being able to move faster than the eye can see. Nomura has top notch dexterity and reflexes, able to easily evade and parry off Rin and Mary's sword strikes effortlessly. Enhanced Endurance: Nomura has an extremely tough and tenacious constituition as a result of his training, he could withstand multiple thrusts from Mary, despite losing blood, Nomura easily shrugged off the pain and continued fighting. He could even withstand multiple hits from a large bear and continue fighting. There is also the account of how he was able to withstand torture from both Mary and Rin without even a whimper. Skilled Swordsman: It is also shown in the flashback that he knows how to use a sword. Blade Resistant Gloves: He uses his gloves to stop impacts and cuts from swords, but does not work very well with perforations. Trivia * His birthday is on July 4. * His blood type is O. * He is ambidextrous, being able to use his Madan in both hands. * In the anime, he claims due to the abusive training that broke his body when he was young, he can never properly wield a sword again. References Category:Males